


Finding myself

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: 3-way relationshio, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, amnieasia, possible.more tags in the future, speacial powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: You wake up un Underfell. you have no idea how you got there or why. whats worse is that you dont even know who you are.You meet a mistyerious figure. will he help you or kill you?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness…  
All around me…  
Swallowing my every fear…  
My every move…  
Yet I’m not afraid…  
I feel…  
At peace with myself….  
So darkness please…  
Please…  
Let me sleep…  
Forever… 

I opened my eyes to a very bright place. I feel a shiver as a wind passes by my weak body. I sat up feeling an instant head rush. I steady myself putting one hand in the cold snow, the other on my head. I feel a headache coming on. I look at my surroundings trying to focus myself on anything but the pain. I seem to be in some… forest? I think? I can see some building in the distance so is this some kind of small woods? I try to focus on standing but instantly fall back down. What happened to me? Where am I? Why am I here? so many questions swarm in my head while I try to think but my headache get worse. I decided to get to a safe place first so I can rest. Something about this place feels… uneasy to me. I brace myself on a tree to steady my body as I stand. 

‘Geez did you ever get hit by a truck.’ I hear a voice mock. I look around trying to figure out who said that but no one was around me. Come to think of it the voice sounded a lot like mine. 

‘Well I hope I sound like you I am you! sorta…’ The voice said in annoyance. I felt a little more panicked that I couldn't see them just hear them. what did they mean by they are me. 

‘Jesus! Are you really that stupid. Ugh!!! You must have amnesia or something if you can’t remember me…’ The voice argued. I groaned in frustration and punched the tree i was holding to keep myself. The tree seemed to move slightly to my punch but i shrugged it off figuring it was my imagination. 

‘You really must have it if you can't remember your own strength. That's the whole reason you created me. But now I have to teach you the basics all over again! You chose the worst time to lose your memory.’ Said the voice.

“I don't even know who you are so come out this instant before I get really mad!” I shouted in frustration. 

“You shouldn't be shouten like that girly. the wrong monster could hear ya and you'd be dead in a heartbeat.” said a different voice much darker than the one whispering in my ear. I glanced in the direction of the voice. I figure stepped out from behind a tree. looked like a… skeleton? he wore a black parka with yellowish fur in the hood area. Plus he had on a red turtleneck shirt with some sort of spiked collar. He also wore shorts with a yellow strip in each side, and running shoes that matched the whole outfit. Instead of eyes he had Red eye lights in those sockets of his. Not a bad looking guy to be honest even tho he's a monster. 

“I’m only going to ask you once and I don't ever repeat myself. who are ya and what are ya doing in my territory.” He asked but it sounded more like a statement. I opened my mouth and was about to tell him my name but… Nothing came to mind. Like a drew a blank. I couldn't remember my name! 

“I-I…. I don't know…. I’m trying to figure that out myself.” I answered honestly still leaning on the tree. he grinded his pointy teeth together. probably thought I was lying. 

“You expect me to belive that bull shit! So If i get this straight YOU lost your memory in the most dangerous place on the planet and exposed yer weakness to a complete stranger. Who could KILL ya at any given moment I choose.” He barked. I just nodded in his direction. I don't know why but i feel like i can trust him. He looked shocked. probably cuz i dont seemed phased. he started stalking towards me till he was face to face with me. he slammed his hand to my throat throwing my body against the tree. It didn't really hurt tho. something told me I've been through much worse than this. I just stared at him just… waiting. 

he searched my eyes and face trying to figure out something. i didn't move as much as an inch focusing on breathing. he looked angry for some reason. he started patting down my cloths with his free hand searching for something. He let go of my throat and turned me around so I was facing the tree. he lifted up my shirt and gasped. I turned back in confusion. he looked dumbfounded by whatever he saw. 

“What? Find what you're looking for?” I asked. he put down my shirt.rubbing it gently to straighten my clothes. 

“Lucky for ya no… but you can't stay out here in the open. yer just free EXP. You can crash at my place for now and regain your strength.” He stated looking down with a guilty expression on his face. I gave him a confused look but nodded. he grabbed my one arm gently like Id break. and put it around his neck. “Lean on me if ya can't walk straight. I just have one rule…” He said facing a different direction. “Never take advantage of me! If ya do I’ll kill you. Understand!” he said sharply turning towards me. I nodded in response. 

we started heading towards the buildings i saw earlier. tho we stayed outta sight from anyone else. i feel my suspicions were correct about this place. suddenly the monster picked me up off the ground bridal style. i stared at him in confusion but in a blink of an eye we were in some sorta living room. I looked around taking in my surroundings. i felt him carry me over to the couch. he set me down gently. he cleared his throat. 

“Sorry I couldn't risk anyone seeing a human. to many monster lurking around looking for free EXP.” He explained. he left the room and disappear to the bathroom. he reappeared in a few minutes carrying a first aid kit. and sat down in front of me. 

“I need ta look at your injuries and fix ya up best i can. S-so I need y-yer clothes to come off.. You can leave yer underwear on..” he said blushing avoiding my eyes. i nodded and started stripping out of my cloths.  
His face turned completely red. “Cute…” I said without thinking. He looked at me blushing still. i noticed, once i was just in my bra and underwear, that and noticed I had many wounds on me deep gashes that hardly bleed anymore and bruises that were pretty dark. I noticed him staring at my one rib. I looked down myself. 

“Yer sure this don't hurt? It’s a broken rib.” He asked. I was surprised myself that it barely hurt just a little sore. i shook my head in response. “I'm going to do something that will help but it may hurt so brace yourself.” he said placing both boney hands above my broken rib. I saw his hand light up a greenish colour and i heard a sickly crack. was that me? I groaned a little in pain as i asked myself that in my head. He waited there a little longer till there was no more pain. 

He than removed his hand and opened the first aid kit. he pulled out gauze, cotton swabs, bandaids and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. he started dressing the wound on my upper left arm. i just sat there watching his handy work. 

It took a full hour to fully finish cleaning my wounds and dress them properly. he put all the extra stuff he did not use back in the first aid kit and threw out all the dirty cotton swabs. he picked me up and in a blink of an eye we were in the bathroom. he placed me down on the edge of the tub. 

He then reached behind me grabbing a bar of soap and a face cloth. he walked over to the sink and ran the water testing it with his hand. he put the face cloth in the water athan rubbed it with soap. he than handed me the cloth. 

“It's best if you clean up a little. i can't let ya have a bath or shower yet cuz i just dressed ur wounds.” he said scratching the back of his skull with his free hand. i took the wash cloth from him giving him a confused look. 

“Why are you being nice to me over an hour ago you wanted to kill me so what gives?” I ask starting to clean myself. he turned around giving me privacy. I could tell he was blushing. “I-I don't know. When i saw your scare it felt like… i knew ya… but I don't… dose that make sense?” he mostly asked the last question to himself. 

“I guess it makes sense. Thank You.” I said with a smile. now moving to wash me face. He grunted in response from what i can assume he nodded. 

“Hey uhh.. Red i need this rinsed or i'll get a rash if i leave all this soap on.” both my eyes shut from the soap while handing out the wash cloth. i felt him took the cloth from my hand and herd the water run. than instead of returning it to my hand he wiped off my face starting with my eyes. I opened my eyes when he was done. he was so close even i blushed, I went to back up but ended up falling backwards into the tub. 

“Shit! Are yer ok?! I didn't mean to startle ya… my body kinda moved on its own…” he blushed trying to help me up. i stared at hi again and nodded. i was still blushing but it didn't seem to faze him. he handed me the cloth and turned around again. i began rubbing the soap off the with cloth. 

“By the way. Why did you call me ‘Red’ my name is Sans.” He stated. i looked at the back of his skull. “Because your eyes are red and since you never told me your name when we met I gave you a nickname… Sorry about that…” i said finishing off the rest of the soap on my legs. He shrugged in response. 

“Its ok… i don't-really mind it…” he stated. walking over to a small closet grabbing a big fluffy black towel. 

I tossed the cloth into the bathroom sink as he made his way over to me. ge placed the towel around me. than helped me stand up. i still leaned on him as we made our way out of the bathroom, down the hall and into what i assume is his room. he guided me to the small bed and helped me sit down on it. he walking over to his closet searching for something. I took the opportunity to start drying myself off. 

Then i heard a loud crash making us both jump come from down stairs. 

“SANS I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD YOU BETTER BE HERE OR SO HELP ME!!!” I herd another noster scream. 

I looked over at Red. he stood there shaking. and looked back at me. 

“Shit! He wasn't supposed to be home for hours! fuck!” he said to himself. 

“What's going on Red?” I asked. he started walking towards the bedroom door. visibly nervous sweating. 

“My brother came home early and… lets just say if he finds you you’ll wish you were dead.” he said avoiding my eyes. he left the room closing the door behind him. leaving he with so many questions. 

‘I don't think his brother can kill you. You may not realize it but your special.’ the voice that was bugging me before came back. I thought i was done with you. you were so quiet this entire time. I argued in my head. Also what do you mean by special? I asked the voice in my head. 

‘heh heh. you have special abilities.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Edge and decide to play a game

Abilities? what do you mean? I mentally asked. But, the voice never responded. 

I herd murmering from downstairs. i tried to stand up myself using the bed to steady myself. I tried walking towards the door to hear better. Than ended up falling hard. 

*Thump*

“WHAT WAS THAT!” I herd the same unknow voice that called Red from downstairs. i felt panic rise up. I herd Red try to change his mind and say it was nothing, but than i herd footsreps climb up the stairs slowly. I scramble to try to get up. but I was only able to sit up. I had to think fast. I looked down at myself noticing I was still in my underwear. what if I made his brother believe I was Reds lover or something.

The bedroom door slamed open and the tall menicing monster glared down at me. I quickly analyzed his appearance. He towered over me and was defenetly taller than Red. He wore red and black armer withe a red scarf. he also wore skinny jeans and a skull belt. he had back boots on that had heels on making him even taller. his hands were covered by glove and in one hand had a bone like dagger. He smirked at me in an evil way. one word came to mind. Sexy. 

I blushed staring at him when Red appeared in front of me. “Boss I can explain!” He said quickly leaning down to pick me up. ai could see he had to intention to kill me so I had to think fast. I reached up, wrapped my arms around Reds neck and quickly kissed him. when we parted Red just stared at me dumbfounded. be fore he could speak I interupted him.

“Baby.. You took too long I wanted to see you!” I pouted as best as i could. i herd sometging smack on the ground making us both glance over. his brothers jaw pretty much hit the floor. The dagger he held was on the floor. I pulled Red closer to me. “Play along.” I whispered. 

“Baby, you said youd take a few minutes before round 2. What took you so long? I dont like to be kept waiting…” I said in my most seductive voice. I kissed his cheek and staired back at his brother. 

“SANS EXPLINATION NOW!!” He comanded Red. Reds face 2as lit up like a christmas tree nodding in understandment. “B-boss. I found her in the f-forest. I went to kill her but she made an offer I couldnt refuse.. heh heh.” He said. he stared at us with a quizzing look. “I mean look at her would you refuse boss?” he asked. His brother stared at us still very confused. He gained composure and cleared his throat. 

“I GUESS YOUR RIGHT.” He said blushing looking away. “BUT HUMAN! JUAT SO WE ARE CLEAR! YOU MESS UP ONCE! I’LL KILL YOU. IM NOT EASILY AS WOODED AS MY BROTHER!” He stated. i smirked and decided to hqve a little fun.

“ whatever you say hot stuff.” I said winking at him. I could see he tensed up and left the room. hiding his red face. 

“I’M GOING OUT AGAIN! YOU MAY TAKE THE DAY OFF THE PLAY WITH YOUR PET, BUT TOMORROW I EXPECT YOU TO BE AT YOU STATION!!” He yelled slqmming the downstairs door. Red and i waited for 5 minutes to make sure he was gone. 

“That was smart thinking sweetheart.” I giggled still hugging him to steady myself. “You should’ve seen your face when i kissed you. you were soo cute. I didnt know your face could get so red.” I mocked, teasing him. 

“You do realize he thinks we are together now right?” He stated blushing looking away. I shrugged. “Well I do owe you my life.” I stated. 

“Careful dollface, or i may just reqlly make you mine~” He purred going close to my ear than licking my neck. I moqned slightly at the sensation. He chuckled at the sound i made. “But right now-” he said ask he picked me up making me squeak. “You need to regain your strength and figuring out yer name at least.” he said as he walked back over with me to his bed setting me down gentley. he leaned over and kissed my forehead whille pulling up his blankets over my lap. i blushed at the jester and i was moved by his actions. something told me no ones ever been this way with me. He stood up to leave but instinks made me grab his wrist. He looked back at me in suprise. i blushed pulling him towards me. 

“Stay…” I said quietly. his face was ingolfed in red blush by my jester. je sat down on the bed next to me rubbing my head. in a flash an image popped into my head almost like a scene played out. I saw a boy rubbing my head the same way Red was doing now. I felt a connection with the boy like threw blood. He mustve been my brother. But tge more i tried to dig deeper my head started to pound. 

Without thinking i grabbed Red and just held him close. I wanted the pain to stop, it seemed holding something warm helped. I felt Red hisitate then slowly move to pry myself off of him. He cleared is throat. 

“You should uhh… get some rest. I’ll have food ready for ya when you wake up.” He said getting me to lay down. “ I’ll sit with ya till you fall alseep.” He said pulling the blankets up to my sholder. I nodded breathing in relife of the pain letting up. 

He sat there watching me. Waiting for me to go to sleep. I decided to close my eyes. letting the darkness take me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and looked around the room. I looked for Red but tgere was no sighn of him. instead there was a pile of cloths in his place wist a note. 

‘ I found my old cloths for you to wear. Hope they fit.

Sans~’

I smiled glacing at the cloths. i grabed the shirt on top unfolded it and read it. ‘Take me to tge bone zone’ I chuckled at it. Only Red. 

‘You shouldnt get attached.. once you find out who you really are you’ll leave. you should just spare him the heart break now.’ 

I groand. youre still here? Dont you ever go away? I mentally stated to the voice. ‘Thats not why you created me’ I dont care for all I know your making this shit up. i mean come on special abilities? Do you really th8nk id fall for that? I mentally agruded. 

‘Fine! im always here for tou but for now ill shut up.’ the voice said. Finally i thought to myself. I continued to put on the pabts Red left for me. they were a little baggy but worked for now. 

I braced myself before standing up but suprisingly i did it with ease. i walked towards the door. my legs felt a little sore but enough to bare threw. 

i opened the door to the smell of something…. amazing. I made my way downstairs searching for any sign of Red but i couldnt find him. i turned the corner to the kitchen to suprisingly fing his brother stiring a pot of something. I walked behind him to glace at the pot when he audenly turned around shoving a spear like bone close to my neck. The suprise made me fall over. he glared at me making is bone spear disappear. 

“YOU SHOYLD KNOW BETTER THAN TO SNEAK UP ON THE CAPTIAN OF TGE ROYAL GARD!” He snarled. I just gawked at him. Geez edgy much? I thought to myself. I remembered the lie I told him and smiled at him. 

“ sorry uhh.. Edge but i was just checking what you were making. it smells amazing. by the way wheres Red?” I said while standing up. 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND WHO ARE YOU REFERRING TO?” He asked. 

“ Well i dont know your name so I just gave you one and I call Sans ‘Red’...” I said blushing. He gave me a confused look than turned around to finish cooking whatever hes cooking. 

“I’M MAKING SPAGHETTI TONIGHT. I USUALLY MAKE LASAGNA BUT THAT USLESS BAG OF BONES NEVER TOLD MY WE WERE OUT OF THE PASTA. AND MY BROTHERS OUT RUNNING ERONS FOR ME. AS FOR MY NAME I AM THE ‘GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS’! CAPTON OF THE ROYAL GARD!” the last statement he stood in a sugerhero stance. Narssisit much? 

“I see… so its just you and me hu?” i asked walking closer to him. 

“YES BUT I A SURE YOU HUMAN I AM SWORN TO NOT H-” He was cut off by me rappimg my arms around his waist, to prevent him from attacking me again, swinging around his side to peek at the spaghetti.

The smell made ne drool but than i noticed he tensed up like i was hold a gun to his back. i giggled, letting go and went over to the fridge. I was pretty thursty but I wasnt in the mood for water. I opened it up peering inside. my eyes glanced around from container to condoments to.. BINGO! Beer! i grabbed one trying to open wgile kicking the refrigerator door shut. I struggled with the cap on the bottle. 

“Ughh!! stupid thing!” I grunted to myself. i sqeazed tge bottle a little harder than suddenly the bottle shattered in my hands. i stared in shock. I looked up at Edge and he was staring at me to. 

“WHAT ARE YOU?” He asked. i couldnt answer i juat stood there in silence. same question Edge asked me went threw my mind. I felt scared of myself.

What am i?


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a click bringing me back to reality. I glanced up at Edge, he was turning off the stove and walked towards me. I stepped back a little thinking he was going to hit or smacked with a blunt instrument. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact when.. he just grabbed my hand. he started dragging me over to the sink. I opened my eyes in surprise. he started rinsing the blood from my hand and pulled out a shard of glass from my hand. I didn't even know i was hurt. it kinda hurt when it was out. he turned off the water and grabbed a clean dish rag wrapping it tightly around my hand. he stalked past me opening the fridge, grabbing another veer opening it himself and he handed it to me. I gave him a curious look but took the beer anyways. 

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO BUT FOR NOW GO SIT DOWN WHILE I CLEAN UP YOUR MESS.” He said pointing towards the living room. I nodded a silently walked past him to the living room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I had the beer gone within a number of seconds. i've just been sitting here quietly for What it felt like a few hours now. Edge would bring me a drink every now and again. my head was spinning. I barely even squeezed the bottle and it shattered like it was nothing.

I heard a noise in front of me making me glance up. It was Edge placing down food in front of me. He handed me another beer that's been opened already. He sat down beside me placing his own plate down. we ate in silence. 

i ate pretty slow still trying to figure out what happened before. I decided to let myself forget it and started chugging my beer. my head started to go all fuzzy. man i was really feeling it now. I finished my spaghetti. i looked over at Edge who just stared at me. I smirked at him scooting closer. 

He looked uncomfortable and scooted away from me. “ Awe~ Edge a little ‘Edgy’? *hic* ” I asked slurring a little. 

He started looking a little angry at that remark. “HOLD YOUR TONGUE HUMAN! YOU ARE LUCKY TO EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!” He growled. I stuck out my tongue and grabbed it. he blushed at my actions. I know he didn't mean literally but he was fun to play with. 

“REALLY! YOUR SO IMMATURE!” He yelled than crossed his arms. I felt my own nerves shot up. I let go of my tongue and leaned close to Edge. I got up on all fours on the couch now staring at him with my evil little smirk. He stared back me leaning away. I wanted to see how far i could push him.

“Wana *hic* play with me~” I asked seductively. His face dropped surprised by my statement. I crawled a little closer to he putting one hand on his thigh. I watched him blush as i got even closer till i could feel him hot breath against my lips. 

“What's wrong Edge~” I slurred, stopping myself from moving closer. “Afraid I’ll *huc* bite~” I said making a biting motion. I could see him get angry at me. 

“ I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!” He yelled pushing me backwards off of him. he then crawled over me. “ YOU SHOULD BE MORE AFRAID OF ‘ME’ HITTING ‘YOU’!” He growled again grabbing both my wrists and holding them above me head. it was my turn to blush now. 

He forced a kiss on me. but I didn't mind i just kissed him back. He licked my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly. and his toung shot into my mouth, exploring every surface. he tasted spicy with a hiring of tonight's dinner. i Felt him start to raise a hand up my shirt when we heard the door open. 

“Boss I’m back-” Red froze at the sight of us. must look pretty shocking cuz his expression turned from surprise to angry. “ for fyck sakes i left you alone for 2 hours! Now you're forcing yourself on her?” Red yelled at Edge. Edge smirked at him leaning down and licking my neck causing my to whimper. He looked back at Red. “FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT WAS HER WHO CAME ONTO ME. JEALOUS? AND JUDGING BY HER STRENGTH SHE COULD STOP ME ANYTIME SHE WANTED!” He said letting me go getting off of me. I laid there for a moment while the two bickered back and forth. I sat up feeling a head rush. i stood up swaying a little. 

I looked at Red whose attention was still focused on Edge. I stumbled over t hkm grabbing Red and leaning on him. “Baby~ Leave him al- *hic* alone. I teased him *hic*” I said to him wrapping my arms around him. he blushed and than sniffed my a little.

“Your drunk.” He said point plank.  
“Maybe~” I purred.   
“Jesus Christ… now i have to babysit a drunk all night…” he said. he did not seem thrilled at the thought. I smirked and planted a kiss on him before he even realized i moved. I separated from his teeth and whispered in his ear. “Like you wouldn't want to take care of a girl at her weakest point.” I said giggling than went into the kitchen. I heard them talking slightly but i was too tipsy to care right now.

I started searching there cupboards. I had a craving for something stronger. my eyes wandered till they fell upon a bottle of whiskey. I reached up and grabbed the bottle when a hand grabbed it out of mine. 

“I THINK YOU HAD ENOUGH TONIGHT.” I herd edge say. I whined try to reach for the bottle. i turned around and glare at edge. I pushed him to try to get him to give me the bottle when my push caused him to go flying into the wall. he hit it hard than tumbled to the ground. 

I ran over to him. “Edge! I'm so sorry!” I yelled quickly. I was so scared i hurt him. i shook his shoulder but he was out cold. I felt terrified. i stood up and backed away.   
“Boss! what did you do to my brother!” he yelled glaring at me. he ran past me to his brothers aid. “ I-It was an accident! I swear!” I tried to explain. 

“An accident!? my Brother is out cold yo fucking bitch!” he growled at me. “Get out! I should've killed you when I had the chance!” he snarled. i felt pain when he said that. I steppe back slightly than took off to the door. 

I ran outside not caring i was in my bare feet. I felt tears stinging my eyes, falling down my face. I don't know where to go or who to tuen to so i just ran to the forest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran and ran until i couldn't anymore. I collapsed onto my hands and knees crying hard. 

what was going on? how did he get hurt so bad when i only pushed him playfully? why is this happening? I stood up shaking in anger looking at the ground. I was so angry at myself. 

I heard a twig snap behind me i glared in the direction of the sound. The was a giant bear standing there. he smiled at me.

“What my luck. A human and there's no one around and a female as well.” He licked his lips approaching me. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.” He said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

something inside me snapped. I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder. I walked closer to where I threw him and stomped on his ribs. He coughed a bit. “Don't you fucking touch me again!” I growled. 

I took my foot off of him and started to walk away. “ YOU FUCKING LITTLE- JUST FOR THAT YOUR DEATH WILL BE PAINFULLY SLOW!” He yelled standing up. I looked back at him my anger rows up in me. 

“You wanna play? let's play mother fucker!.” I growled. He began charging at me. 

I waited till he was close enough tan jumped over him while kicking him in the back of his head. his body was pushed across the snow and into a tree with a hard thunk. he got up scratching his head giving me the death glare. I smirked at him. something inside me loved the fight. I stalked up to him looking down on him. he thrusted his weapon towards me i grabbed it with ease and ripped it out of his hands. I broke it in half over my knee and tossed it aside. I turned around fully as i got on top of him. i grabbed his fur by his neck and started wailing on me. punching and punching even after he was out cold. 

I paused and saw a sharp Icicle above me. I broke it off while holding it over my head.

“Stop!!!” I heard a familiar voice yell. but I couldn't control my actions anymore. I stabbed the icicle into the bear's chest right at his soul. i ripped it out with ease feeling his blood splatter on me. he turned to dust underneath me. my mind snapped back to myself again. i was still holding the weapon in my hand i stared at the dust below me. I felt drained. the sight of all that blood made me woozy. 

I tried to stand but instead I fell into the snow. my vision went blurry. I saw a figure walk up to me but i couldn't tell who. Than I was engulfed in darkness with one question one mind.

what have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes shot open to a familiar room. I sit up feeling my head pound. i put my hand on my head. i glanced down and noticed a red stain on my shirt. i blinked for a moment, than memories of last night came flooding back. I looked at my hands they still had dried up blood on them.

I started to shake still staring at them. No No No NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

“ PLEASE GOD NO MAKE THIS GO AWAY! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” I screamed as loud as i could preying that id wake up. I threw both my hand threw my hair grabbing tight and pulling hard. “WAKE UP! WAKE UP!” I continued to scream. 

Suddenly the door burst open and two skeletons came barging in.

“HUMAN WE HEARD YOU SCREAM! WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Sweetheart! Are you ok?”

They both said simultaneously. I looked over at them still shaking. I looked at edge and remembered how i hurt him. I felt tears sting my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I saw Red moving closer to me. But then i remembered what he said last night. 

‘ I should've left you to die! ’

I started scrambling backwards till i fell off the bed. I sat up still crawling backwards till my back hit the wall. I felt scared. I wasn't sure if he wanted to hurt me or not but i wasn't taking a chances. Red stopped and gave me a sad look. he looked down and turned to walk out. I saw his brother place a hand on his shoulder stopping him for a second, whispering something to him. Red nodded and left the room. 

Edge walked up to the bed. “ MAY I APPROACH YOU HUMAN. I MEAN YOU NO HARM. ” He said in a calm voice. I nodded still shaking and crying. He walked around the bed and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me pulling me close to him in a half embrace.

“ FIRST KILL?” He asked. I could only nod in response. Truthfully I had no idea of it was my first kill or not. my body showed no hesitation. I just murdered that bear. sure he was scum but no one deserves to die. 

“ FIRST ONE ISN'T ALWAYS EASY… IT TAKES A LOT OUT OF YOU PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY. I REMEMBER MY FIRST. I WAS SO SCARED I NEVER LEFT MY ROOM FOR DAYS…” He said to me not meeting my eyes. I glanced at him then look at my lap, bringing my knees to my chest.

“ DON'T TAKE TO HEART WHAT MY BROTHER SAID TO.YOU LAST NIGHT… WE HAVE… A SPECIAL BOND.... HE WAS JUST BEING A GOOD BROTHER…” He said changing the subject. 

“ I don't blame him for what he said. I hurt you… I’m so-” Edge kissed my silencing my apology. I leaned into it slightly than broke the kiss. he smirked at me. than wiped a tear from my right eye.

“ I SEE YOU STOPPED SHAKING AND CRYING.” He said leaning back. I stared at him wide eyed then looked away blushing. 

“ C-can you get Red I… want to apologize to him… He saw what happened last night I know cuz he tried to call out to me… I couldnt…” I tried to explain but ended up grabbing edges cloths pulling him close to me. trying to regulate my breathing. He rubbed my back and sat there for a good 10 minutes calming me.

“I’LL GET SANS FOR YOU.” He said standing and walking towards the door. I nodded and stood up myself. 

As he left the room i walked over to the window. I stared out at the view. I could see some backs of other houses and some trees. I heard footsteps come in the room I turned to see Red staring at the ground. i walked over to him. 

“Red listen…”  
“ Sweetheart let me explain…” 

we said at the same time. I waited to see if he continued speaking. When he didn't i decided to speak again. 

“ I’m really sorry for last night…”  
“I didn't mean those words i said before…” 

we said at the same time again. we both chuckled a little.

“ You go first. ” I offered. 

“ No no you go i insist. ” He blushed still avoiding my eyes. 

I took a deep breathe. “ I’m so sorry for hurting your brother and… what you had to witness… You have to believe me i never meant to hurt your brother.” I said feeling tear starting to blur my vision. 

“ Boss already explained to me and dont worry hes tough as nails. nothing’ could kill him.” he said looking at me. he noticed the tears in my eyes than held me in his arms. “ I didn't mean those words I said last night. my Bro means the world to me I just… overreacted. ” he said holding me tight. I hugged him back. I nodded in understanding.

“So what do you say..” he said pulling away. “Can we ‘kiss’ and make up.” He said jokingly i giggled and planted a big smooch on him. He blushed in surprise, smiled and looked away. 

“I need a shower. Can you help take these bandages off me?” I asked lifting my shirt. showing my bandages. He nodded and we went over to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there in the shower letting the warm water run down my body. I run my hands thru my hair, feeling refreshed. i looked over and saw body was and a bar of soap. i grabbed the body wash and started washing the blood out of my hair with it. i don't bother looking down i knew it send me into a panic attack. i just scrubbed for a good five minutes. I raised my hair then looked for something to wash my body with like a scrubby or a lufa. I didn't see anything. 

I hear the bathroom door open I peered out from behind the curtain to see edge putting fresh cloths for me on the bathroom sink. He was about to walk back out. “ Wait!” I said stopping him. he looked back at me wondering why i stopped him. 

“ Can you get my something i can wash my body with? there isn't much in here.” i said scratching my head. He nodded and opened the cupboard underneath the sink. he pulled out a scrunchy. I felt so relieved to see that. he then closed the cupboards and walked over to me. 

I reached for the scruby. But he easily held it higher. I looked at him in confusion. his eyes ran where i had the curtain covering myself. 

“WHAT DO I GET FOR THIS FAVOR?” He asked me. i gave him a dirty look than grabbed his shirt, forcing him to be eye level with me. i smirked and kissed him. distracting him long enough to grab the scrunchy from his hand. I pulled away from the kiss, letting go of his shirt. he looked at me with surprise then smirked at me. 

“NAUGHTY GIRL~” He purred standing up straight. he turned around walking out. i giggled at his remark than continued my business.

Something told me I was gonna love it here.


End file.
